Feelings
by Crysie1979
Summary: One emotional day for our Luck


Feelings

Lauren Z./ Noah Puckerman

I don't own GLEE and if I did Lauren & Puck will be together all the time. I hope you all enjoy and any comments are welcomed… Thanks

Summary: This is what Lauren is feeling when she sees her boyfriend flirting with her enemy and she knows that she can count on her best friends Sam & Rachel.

I wanted to try and write something showing how Puck would feel if he lost Lauren.

Lauren was pissed the day that she walked into Glee with Sam and Rachel. Santana was throwing herself at Puck and it was making the wrestler very pissed. Sam and the girls say in the back row and watched as the others came into the room. Puck was walking in by himself and he looked like he had been crying. It hurt knowing that he was sad but Lauren sat there and didn't say anything. Sam looked at Puck and then back to Lauren and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Sam, "it will be ok. I think he will get the message after you sing that song."  
Lauren, "whispered, I hope so. I love him but I am sick of getting hurt when it comes to him"

Rachel, "just watch his face when you sing it. You know that he wears his heart on his face when it comes to you."

Mr. Shue walked in and everyone stopped talking. He told them that Lauren would be singing a song for them today and with that being said Mr. Shue sat down in the front row.

Lauren, " this song is for Noah and I want you to listen close, I mean every word of it."

With that being said she satarted sining the song, " All Cried Out" .

All alone on a Sunday morning  
Outside I see the rain is falling  
Inside I'm slowly dying  
But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying  
And you  
Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow  
Set this place on fire  
'Cause I'm tired of your lie  
All I needed was a simple "Hello"  
But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear me cry  
(I) I gave you my love in vain  
My body never knew such pleasure,  
My heart never knew such pain  
(And you) You leave me so confused  
Now I'm all cried out, over you.

_[112]_  
Cryin' over you, yeah

Never wanted to see things your way,  
Had to go astray  
For why was I such a fool (Why was I such a fool)  
Now I see that the grass is greener  
Is it too late for me to find my way home,  
How could I be so wrong?

_[Allure]_  
Leaving me all alone  
Don't you know my tears will cause an inferno  
Romance up in flames,  
Why should I take the blame?  
You were the one who left me neglected (I'm so sorry baby)  
Apology not accepted  
Add me to the broken hearts you've collected  
(I) I gave you all of me (Gave you all of me)  
How was I to know,  
You would weaken so easily  
(I) I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
Now I'm all cried out (All cried out)  
Over you

(I) I gave you my love in vain  
My body never knew such pleasure,  
My heart never knew such pain  
And you

_[112]_  
You left me so confused

_[Allure]_  
Now I'm all cried out  
Now I'm all cried out  
Over you

When she was finished singing Puck got up and walked to her and wiped her tears away and whispered, "I am so sorry. You know I love you and want only you"

Lauren, "I am tired of Santana always throwing herself at you, and if you want me and only me then you need to put a stop to it."

With the being said she walked back to her seat and sat down Sam and Rachel looked at each other and they knew that they needed to help their friends.

Sam, " I am going to go talk to Puck"

For the rest of class Sam sat with Puck and talked to him and Lauren was glad that he had someone to talk to. Right before the bell rung Puck said he had a song that he wanted to sing for Lauren

Rachel. "Lauren?"

Lauren, "yah?"

Lauren couldn't concentrate her eyes were on Puck and him alone. She was a little nervous as to what he would sing.

Puck, "this song is for Lauren. I want you to know I want you and only you" Please listen because I also mean every word that I am signing.

Gimme a reason  
Why I'm feeling so blue  
Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is you  
Gimme a reason  
Why I can't feel my heart  
Everytime you leave my side, I just fall apart

And when you're fast asleep, I wonder where you go  
Can you tell me, I wanna know

Because I miss you  
And this is all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you, beautiful  
These three words have said it all  
You know I miss you  
I think about you when you're gone  
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong  
I don't need to carry on

Gimme a reason  
Why I can't concentrate  
The world is turning upside down  
Spinning round and round  
Gimme a reason  
Why I now understand  
The beauty and simplicity of everything surrounding me

You got a way of spreading magic everywhere  
Anywhere I go, I know you're always there  
It sounds ridiculous, but when you leave a room  
There's a part of me that just wants to follow you too

Because I miss you  
And this is all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you, beautiful  
These three words have said it all  
You know I miss you  
I think about you when you're gone  
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong  
I don't need to carry on

It's such a hard life in most of the time  
I'm just surviving  
That's why I want you to know  
In the world where sincerity has lost its meaning  
You fill my world with so much hope

And I miss you  
This is all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you, beautiful  
These three words have said it all  
You know I miss you  
I think about you when you're gone  
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong  
I don't need to carry on

You know I miss you  
And this all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you, beautiful  
These three words have said it all

You know I miss you  
And this is all I wanna do  
I know it doesn't sound too cool  
But maybe I'm in love with you

You know I miss you  
And this all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong  
I don't need to carry on

I just miss you  
Yeah, it's true  
I miss you, baby  
And when you're walking out that door  
I know I miss you  
You make me wanna ask for more  
I just miss you  
Yeah, it's true  
I miss you, baby

After he finished Lauren walked up to him and kissed him. She whispered, "I love you and I missed you too"

Puck, "will you forgive me and take me back?"

Lauren, "Yes on one condition, you have to be faithful?"

Puck, "I meant what I said. I want you and no one else." You mean more to me then I thought possible.

She hugged him and the whole class watched as the new "it" couple fixed their broken relationship. Rachel snuggled up to Sam as they watched their best friends kiss. Everything was perfect.


End file.
